User talk:Superman Fan
Right on. --Noah Tall (talk) 05:00, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Birthdates One more thing I wanted to ask, I had Superman and Batman's birthday set at 1940. That's only a "circa" date, but it has to be close to that. I notice you had Batman age twenty-six in 1968, that makes him born 1942, which is still close to the same year. Just wondering if you wanted to stick with 1940 or not. I had Superman's birthday in 1940 and with that, a whole lot of past dates from The Planet-Splitter and other episodes were reached. We know Wonder Woman is 1941, as it was established (although confusingly) in Secret Origins of the Superfriends. But Superman and Batman were a bit conjecture, but as I said many events were placed throughout the timeline based on those events. For example: 1921: Jax-Ur makes space arks and tries to exile the Ruling Council in space. (The Planet-Splitter) That's just one, there's several others. Anyway do you think we have to move the birthdays too...I guess that's what I'm trying to ask. I mean the grown up superheroes, not the Teen Titans and Junior Superfriends, of course we should move those I think. --Noah Tall (talk) 05:17, November 25, 2019 (UTC) 1957 Here's the problem with Superman being 14 or so in 1957. In the Filmation cartoon, which has to be 1955, he would be 12 or so...that's not possible. He attended Smallville High School in the show. And the Filmation show is DEFINITELY set in 1955. See this article. The only way it might not be 1955 is if we are to assume that on Earth-1A, the real world event happened on a different year. I think that's a bad idea, as it would contradict the real life event. Hurricane Hilda, which was mentioned by name, happened in the show, and that was; in the real world at least, in 1955. I don't have a problem with Batman being twenty six when he becomes Batman, but it doesn't have to be in '68, it could be '66 and still fit into the timeline just fine. But if we're to make that adjustment that's fine, but I don't see how we could do that to Superman. --Noah Tall (talk) 14:07, November 25, 2019 (UTC) 1941 So he could be born in 1941 using it that way. Another thing, I don't consider the Filmation cartoons any less canon...I consider them equals. And why shouldn't they be? They came first, it took one to lead to the other and so forth. As for the way that they look in the 1980s. The thing about animation, is that it's difficult to know unless maybe a streak of gray hair here and there is visible. Anyway they'd just be in their forties, which isn't that old, I know people a good deal older than me that have less gray (and no gray) in their hair. I'm talking people in there sixties and older. I also don't see that as a problem. Another thing, if you want to make Superman younger than we have him here, that's fine, as long as there's nothing to contradict it. That's only one year difference so it should be okay. EDIT: Anyway I'm fine with that. There doesn't seem to be any contradictions there. we'll just have to make the adjustments in the timeline. So just so I understand...Batman's still born in 1940 and Superman in 1941 now right? --Noah Tall (talk) 16:14, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Hyperlinks Yeah I saw you changed the Grodd page. No big deal. We can do it like that. Fine with me. --Noah Tall (talk) 14:56, December 5, 2019 (UTC) It's no big deal really. I'm cool with it as you made it. --Noah Tall (talk) 06:59, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Yeah works for me I guess. I always knew they used a reverse image of the same animation cell but one is clearly in Miami and the other in Gotham. However you wanna do it. --Noah Tall (talk) 15:36, December 14, 2019 (UTC) Thank you very much I appreciate that very much. That's great to know. I just broke my ankle and things have been real tough. I can only sit at the computer for so long my back starts to collapse from the inactivity. I find myself just using my walker to get from my recliner to the computer desk chair. I go to the bathroom just to piss all over the place. I never realized how bad this would be. --Noah Tall (talk) 04:35, December 18, 2019 (UTC) 24 more hours until my surgery. --Noah Tall (talk) 11:30, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Well I guess the surgery went well, I've been so tired today, just resting a whole lot. --Noah Tall (talk) 02:07, December 20, 2019 (UTC) It's always been you man...I wish I had a relationship with a woman that lasted that long. LOL Yeah, had to go back to the hospital again yesterday but I'm better today. Yes sir...eleven years huh? Good lord. --Noah Tall (talk) 18:06, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Holy Distant Futures Batman! It's 2020!! Can't believe it, and my ankle's still broken! --Noah Tall (talk) 00:23, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Back again I remember you telling me about the hyperlink on the top of the page I just forgot. Yeah we can fix that. I don't recall the episode. In fact I've been rewatching season two with my boy, but sometimes I dose off while I'm watching it. There is a line said by the narrator that I remember pretty clearly though. something like: "Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice in Metropolis..." But I don't recall the episode. I wish I had jotted it down immediately when I had heard it but I'm certain it's there somewhere. And it might have not been season 2 but I felt certain it was. If you want to revert that until I can figure it out you can. But I'm 99 percent positive at this point...yes, I had to drop it down a percentage since we have this conversation. Yeah, my back isn't the greatest either I injured it back in 2015 or so, but I only missed a week of work. This time I'll almost certainly be off three months. I'm lucky that my family has been taking care of me or I'd be screwed. I live with my sister and brother in law since 2014. It was just to help them get the house, because they didn't have the credit, they had the income not the credit. So I did, and my mom and other sister moved in too. We signed the contract blaw blaw blaw. I was supposed to be out within a year, but almost immediately my brother in law broke his back and tore a ligament in his ankle. He's still unemployed to this day and trying to get disability. Looks like I'll get my short-term disability before he gets his full-time disability. The legal system...Jesus. So I've been here ever since but seeing how I'm injured now, I'm glad I do...I would never be able to take care of myself alone let alone everything else. It's nuts. On the other hand, I don't miss work AT ALL. --Noah Tall (talk) 23:54, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Cony Island That reference to Coney Island was this, not this. The amusement park was definitely in Metropolis. --Noah Tall (talk) 13:46, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Mars I went ahead and reworded it. What I had actually meant was, that the atmosphere on Mars isn't breathable in the Super Friends era, but it might have been in the future when Mars was colonized. But I reworded it so that it didn't sound so absolute. The thing is, on Earth-1A, Venus seems to have the atmosphere of a rainforest or something like that, even though in the real world, the atmosphere is probably liquid carbon at its' surface. (if I remember correctly). Mars on the other hand, seems to be more similar to its' real world counterpart. --Noah Tall (talk) 18:00, February 2, 2020 (UTC) This Video Do you know about this Safety Tip. I don't think its' from 1977, so that has to mean that Safety tips were on other episodes after that as well. It's got me having vague memories, but nothing concrete. It's marked 1982, but we known there was no new episodes '82, unless of course these were just used with reruns. I also seem to recall a video of Samurai and a boy getting bit by a dog. But I have no clue where that came from either. Do you know where these may have came from. Could they be orphans for now? The thing is I didn't even realize that these existed aside from The All-New Super Friends Hour, and even in that, I don't remember them using special guest heroes just the main members. I could be wrong, but this doesn't look right. It says "Safety Tip" instead of "Safety," and I just watched this with my boy not long ago. We didn't finish the whole season but most of it. I don't know it's weird to me, because none of the DVD's have them included in them...not by my memory. Any idea where they belong? Also, how many more do you think there were? --Noah Tall (talk) 18:19, February 2, 2020 (UTC)